


I'm captivated by you, baby (like a fireworks show)

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: When Mike wakes up in a hospital, completely high, he doesn’t recognize Ginny. He does, however, think she's one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gorgeous One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696709) by [ohmypreciousgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl). 



> Title from Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Based on [this gifset](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/post/84280885982/s0uthernbabe-man-forgets-he-is-married-after). I'm the same author that wrote the Olicity version of this story. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [fanmommer](http://fanmommer.tumblr.com/) for doing the amazing beta work she did! Without her, you wouldn't be reading this today :D
> 
> Have a good time reading this new story! **Don't forget to leave me a review with your thoughts/excitement/just acknowledge you enjoyed this story. I appreciate all the comments! They feed my soul!**

The lights were too bright when Mike opened his eyes. He blinked repeatedly, trying to remember where the fuck he was. Things were fuzzy to him, which meant he was either terribly drunk or awfully high. As he looked down to find he was wearing a hospital gown, it became clear he was drugged up on the good kind of anesthetics.  
  
He frowned, forcing himself to remember the reason he ended up in the hospital but nothing came to him.  
  
“Finally awake, old man!” A woman’s voice came from beside him. “The doctor told me you should have something, so eat this,” she told him as she thrust into his hand a cracker. “The surgery went well and everything is great. You’ll go home soon.” Mike turned around to look at the person who was talking to him. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack with surprise at the gorgeous woman standing right by his side.  
  
Her shining black hair cascaded in unruly curls past her shoulders, showing off her lovely collarbone. Her face was devoid of makeup, displaying her natural beauty with her plump lips and large eyes. She wore a simple pair of jeans with a shirt too large for her frame. Possibly a male’s one.  
  
“Mike, eat,” she reminded him with a pointed look.  
  
“Did the doctor send you?” Mike asked as he bit the cracker she gave to him. “Because I should thank him personally if he did. You’re gorgeous.”  
  
The raised eyebrow he got in response made him smile. “You’re so high.”

“I may be high,” he admitted with a dip of his head. “But I know a beautiful woman when I see one. And sweetheart? You’re the prettiest of them all.”  
  
If Mike thought she was stunning before, nothing compared when she threw her head back and laughed. Although he hated being a cliché, in that moment he felt butterflies in his stomach.  

“You’re not a nurse, right?” he asked, watching her closely. She was wearing normal clothes instead of the hospital uniform. If he were to guess, he’d bet she was probably a model; at the very least she had the frame of one. The beauty too.  
  
“No,” she shook her head, smiling. “I’m a ballplayer like you.”

“A girl after my own heart then,” he said, offering his most charming smile. “Is it too soon to ask you out?” He paused briefly, before muttering under his breath. “Maybe I should ask your name first, though.”  
  
“Oh, my God,” she laughed, burying her face on her hand.   
  
“No, seriously. Come on, don’t laugh,” he said, taking another bite of the cracker.  
  
“I’m Ginny,” her features softening as she spoke to him. “I’m your girlfriend,” she said, reaching for his arm.  
  
Mike’s eyes widened in shock. “Girlfriend?! Holy shit, I hit the jackpot!”  
  
“Shhh!” she waved her hand at him, trying to keep him quiet. “You're in the hospital! Keep it down!”

“Sorry,” he said, covering his mouth with his hand.

She smiled, shaking her head. He could easily see the warm affection reflecting in her eyes.

“So…” he started, raising his eyebrows at her suggestively. “If we’re dating, how about a kiss, huh? Bet your kiss can make me feel  _even_  better than those drugs.”

“To think I believed sober you was cheesy,” she said, rolling her eyes as a smile graced her lips.

“I’m not cheesy. I’m  _very_  original.”

“Sure, babe,” she said in a tone that Mike knew she was being condescending. He didn’t point that out because he still wanted that kiss. 

“Well?” he asked, puckering his lips.

“Oh, jeez,” she said before lowering her face and depositing a quick kiss on his lips. “I hope you don’t usually ask women you don’t remember knowing for kisses.”

“Just the gorgeous ones,” he joked, feeling his cheeks redden.

She smiled again and Mike swore his heart skipped several bits.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dears! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.
> 
> **Last reminder to leave comments if you enjoyed it and give me kudos!**
> 
>  
> 
> Say hello to me @ tumblr: [ohmypreciousgirl](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/). You can also reblog [this fic](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/post/152575049527/first-i-want-to-say-a-huge-thanks-to-fanmommer) over there.


End file.
